transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trypticon (TF2017)
Trypticon from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Enormous in both size and power, Trypticon is an unstoppable engine of destruction. Utterly relentless, totally without mercy, steadfastly unwilling to stop his attack until all that is left of his target is their smoldering remains, he is programmed only to feel hate. That, however, is also Trypticon's downfall—for all he can do is hate. He loathes the Autobots to the extent that he would destroy an entire city just to get at one, but he also hates his fellow Decepticons, and that, in turn, means he is not emotionally committed to their cause, as he sees just as little value in them and what they stand for as he does in anything else. Consequently, though he has accepted what he sees as his fated role as the ultimate Decepticon weapon, the war seems pointless and boring to him. It is a prison... and deep down, as much as he refuses to acknowledge it, the most powerful hatred Trypticon feels is hate for himself, for allowing him to be trapped in it. Trypticon is often accompanied by Wipe-Out, a smaller autonomous robot. He mans and supports Trypticon's massive artillery platform alternate mode, a form so dangerous and devastating that the Autobots usually have to resort to trickery to defeat him. History Arc 3 When Ratbat informed Decepticon Earth commander Shockwave of his decision to shut down the space bridge in order to conserve energy, Shockwave petitioned him for one last use of the bridge, that they might send the deadliest Decepticon on Cybertron to attack the Ark and take its energy resources for their own. Ratbat agreed, and dispatched Trypticon into the forests of Oregon, where he was spotted by paleontology student Rachel Becker as he stomped his way toward the Ark. Preferring to face his enemies head-on rather than ambush them, Trypticon launched a sonic-scrambler mine at the Ark to draw a small investigative team of Autobots out, then promptly began bombarding them with firepower in his battle station mode. With more sonic-scrambler mines carpeting the cave entrance to the Ark in order to prevent any Autobot reinforcements coming to the aid of the team, the Autobots seemed doomed, until Trypticon's attention was drawn by his minion, Wipe-Out. Trypticon's flunky had captured Rachel Becker and brought her to Trypticon to be killed, and Trypticon transformed back into his saurian mode, intrigued at the prospect of eliminating an organic. Suddenly, Trypticon was attacked by the Dinobot Grimlock, who had been observing the conflict from afar and sought to protect the human. The other Dinobots soon came stampeding into battle, and Trypticon was able to hold his own against all five of them; indeed, he might have even won the battle, had the miserly Ratbat not contacted him to inform him that he had exceeded his allotted energy expenditure for the mission. The space bridge materialized next to Trypticon, and he broke off the fight, calmly obeying Ratbat's orders to return to Cybertron. The "defeat" of Trypticon promptly led to Grimlock being elected Autobot leader. |King of the Hill| Much later, when the Autobot mad scientist Flame threatened Cybertron with his zombie army, only a small band of Autobots, along with the Decepticon Flywheels, stood against him. Ultra Magnus made the questionable decision to allow Flywheels to break off from the group to seek reinforcements, but the Autobots need not have worried: the Duocon returned with Trypticon, who smashed his way into Flame's underground base and delighted in stomping zombies underfoot. |Meltdown| Trivia *Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as Trypticon. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons